Maria comes back
by SiaraParker
Summary: When Alice gets a vision of Maria visiting, the entire Cullen family is afraid of what she wants. So much that they can barely move until she knocks on the door. Please RxR


**A/N:** Hi! This story is based on the three words by Kathleen Flag. Thanks to her for sending those words to me. The words are: Maria, comes, back

Disclaimer: I don't own twillight

* * *

Jasper, Emmett and Edward were out hunting. The rest of the family were scattered around the house doing different things. Alice and Rosalie were organizing closets, Carlisle in his study trying to figure out a cure for cancer and Esme was painting Edward's bedroom. Suddenly, Alice flinched and stood up.

"What's wrong Alice" Rosalie said. She always got concerned when Alice reacted to a vision.

"It's, Maria is coming and I cannot see why" – Alice closed her eyes and searched for an answer. Slowly, she opened them again.

"I still can't see it. But we have to tell Carlisle nonetheless. CARLISLE, ESME, CAN I TALK TO YOU?"

"No need to shout Alice. They can hear you! I'll call Emmett and tell him to get the others back here. Do you know when she'll arrive?"

"Some time tomorrow afternoon. We have plenty of time"

Alice smiled and danced her way to the big table used for family meetings. Carlisle and Esme were already seated. The sat with their hands intertwined and talked. When Rosalie dialled her phone they looked up to try and hear the other half of the conversation"

"Hi Em"

"Rose… Why are you calling?"

"You guys need to get back now"

"Why is that"

"We're having a visitor and you need to be here when she arrives"

Suddenly Emmett's side of the phone went silent.

"Emmett… Emmett… EMMETT!"

"Sorry, Rose, this is Jasper. Is it Maria?"

"We'll talk about it when you get here"

"Is. It. Maria?"

"Kinda"  
"DAMMIT. I hate that bitch. She keeps ruining my life. We'll be there in five. "  
The sound of wind was the last thing the Cullens in the house heard before Jasper hang up.

Three minutes later Jasper jumped in the window, soon followed by Edward and Emmett. Jasper went straight to Alice's side and took her face between his hands, as if he needed to check to see that she was still there. Then he turned around.

"You guys need to leave. Then I'll face her alone"

"NO"

"This is not the place for an argument Alice. I can't risk you getting hurt!"

" I know, but…"  
"NO"

"Why don't we just kill her on her way" Emmett smiled as he proposed his idea. Everyone looked at him with wonder in their eyes. They didn't know he could be that smart. Usually he just did things without thinking.

"I don't know Emmett. It's a good idea but we don't know whether or not she is hostile. And I don't want to kill someone who didn't intend to do something to our family." Carlisle looked thoughtful after he spoke.

"I think we should just wait and see"

Everyone nodded, though Jasper looked a little strained. He had liked Emmett's idea a lot.

For 15 hours, none of the Cullens left the living room. Emmet and Rosalie watched baseball games, Edward played his piano, Esme and Carlisle talked in low enough voices that even vampires had to strain their ears Alice and Jasper sat in a couch, very still. Jasper held onto Alice as if his life depended on her being in his lap, her forehead against his. For 15 hours, this was what the Cullens did.

A loud knock on the door woke all of them up from their peace. They looked at Alice. She nodded her head, showing that it was Maria at the door. Then everyone looked at Edward.

"Good or bad" Carlisle mouthed the question everyone wanted to ask. Edward shrugged. He clearly couldn't figure it out.

"Well, we shouldn't let our guest wait" said Esme and stood up and began walking to the door. Carlisle followed her, a little to fast. It was clear that he didn't want to leave her alone with Maria.

"Welcome Maria, to our home. Come in"

"Thanks dear Esme that is very nice of you"

They walked to the living room and showed her a place to sit. Carlisle and Esme sat back down on the couch where they had been sitting during the wait. The other Cullens didn't do anything in particular, but suddenly the piano stopped playing, the TV was turned off and Jasper drew Alice even closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"Well Jasper, shouldn't you be nicer to me. We did travel together for a while."  
"What do you want Maria?"

"Why do you presume that I want something? Couldn't I just drop by for old friendships sake?"  
"We were never friends. And you always want something"

"Oh Jasper, you know me so well. I do want something. I want you to help me build a new army"

"Never" – Alice yelled at Maria.

"Little Alice, don't you think Jasper can answer himself"  
"Don't ever talk to Alice like that" Jasper growled "And she is right, never again will I create an army"

"Oh, really? You were so good at it. You could become a great warleader!"

"My future is right here Maria. If that's all, I think you should leave"

"Maybe I can make you want to help me" Maria said.

Only seconds after she threw herself at Jasper and yanked Alice out of his grip. Alice struggled but couldn't get loose. Carlisle threw himself in front of Esme, and Emmett in front of Rosalie though Rosalie pushed him away.

"You sure you don't want to help me?"

Maria's words were drowned by the snarls coming from Jaspers throat.

"LET HER GO"

Maria laughed a little, crazy, laugh and shook her head. A smile climbed its way onto her face. But only seconds later it was replaced by an ugly grimace. Edward had climbed his way along the ceiling and jumped down on Marias shoulders, causing her to let go of Alice who was dragged away by Jasper. When she was in safe distance he returned to Maria. Emmett was already ripping her apart, encouraged by Rosalie who was cheering on him. In two seconds she was ripped apart, and Emmet started yanking up the floorboards while Edward got a lighter. Esme opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. She didn't want to slow them down as she with all her heart wished for Maria to die. Noone should rip apart her family. Smoke started filling the room and Edward opened the windows letting the smoke escape.

"I love you Jasper" Alice muttered to Jasper who held her tight.

"I love you too" Jasper smiled as he said the four well known words.

"And I wont ground Emmett this time" Esme smiled as she said it. This comment caused everyone to smile and laugh.

"Why would you want to ground me" Emmett said with real surprise in his voice and eyes. This caused everyone to laugh even more as he stood in a complete warzone, parts of the wooden floor scattered around him. Happiness slowly found its way back into the Cullen house.

* * *

**A/N:** So thanks for reading and leave a review if you enjoyed the story or if you think i should go kill myself. And please PM me with a twilight couple and 3-5 words and i'll write a story :)


End file.
